


I Never Thought That This Could Happen

by shturman



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 3x11, Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shturman/pseuds/shturman
Summary: 3x11Ed gives Oswald his letter of resignation, tells that he wanted to be more than just an employer, more than just a friend, and well, Oswald is crazy enough to kiss him





	I Never Thought That This Could Happen

Oswald put a pen to paper and was quite ready to sign whatever his Chief of Staff has presented him. But he was never careless about his work, that was obvious to anyone acquainted with him. So, he looked through the sheet of paper and immediately recognized Edward’s handwriting. Abruptly, he looked up at him.

“This is your resignation.” 

Edward stood still, looking down and never meeting Oswald’s eyes. It seemed as if he was trying to find courage to say whatever that was so important that he decided to part ways with his best friend.

“Isabella’s death,” began Edward, voice not as steady as mere moments ago, “has altered things, and I can’t…”

“No! Ed, I will not let you leave!” Oswald found himself up on the feet, his heart was banging in his ears, he was starting to feel dizzy. He tried to compose himself and blurted out something pragmatic, something reasonable about the work, about the distraction that would make Ed re-decide this horrible, truly horrible thing.

But in vain.

“How can I say this. Ugh… We’re friends.” Edward looked in Oswald’s eyes. Long, hard look searching for the affirmation of his last words. “Aren’t we, Oswald?”

“Ah, of course!”

“Since the accident,” continued Edward, “ and I never thought that this could happen – I’ve had the desire to…” His dark eyes were buried into Oswald’s making the smaller man all but shake. “…become more than employer – employee.”

Oswald felt his heart freeze.

“More than friends,” said Edward.

Oswald was struck, his whole being flied up in the air as the painful weight of fear and anxiety was lifted from his shoulders. His heart was beating so fast now, it was breaking out of his chest, longing to be close to Edward’s. He felt as if the air pushed him forward.

Warmth. Warmth and softness was all he could feel. Warmth radiating from Edward’s face, softness of the fabric of his jacket, and his lips. Oswald has lost himself in the feeling. Oh, how soft were Edward’s lips, Oswald have never imagined them to be this soft. He felt the warmth of his own lips melting into Edward’s and the heat of Edward’s body enveloping his frame. Oswald didn’t even realize that this journey to heaven was only a split-second long. 

Suddenly Ed’s lips weren’t so soft anymore, they were tightened and pursed. This was the moment Oswald came back to his senses. Having his lips on Edward’s just a moment longer he felt that it was a one-sided embrace and Edward’s whole body was stiff as if stuck dead in a brick of ice. Oswald dropped his hands, slick fabric of a beautiful green jacket brushing his fingertips one last time, and parted his lips from Edward’s with a small sound of wet skin that broke his heart just a little bit more. 

So he was right in his incredulity. He was going to lose the only person alive that he loved. He has lost him. 

A hand gripped his shoulder. He almost jumped up. But he didn’t dare to look up at Ed, his teary eyes were focused on the black tie in front of him, black with those thin bright green stripes. The hand moved up his shoulder until it settled on his neck. The physical feeling was so nice and tender, but everything inside Oswald screamed Run. He is going to end up just like poor Ms. Kringle, with a stone hard grip of Edward’s hands around his neck. He was devastated. He was scared. But he would never run. Not from true love. 

“Oswald.” He felt the breath of Edward’s whisper on his face. Then – a gentle pull of the hand that lifted his head just enough to see the other man’s slightly parted lips. Their foreheads touched and Oswald felt Ed’s cold glasses faintly touch his hot skin. Ed was breathing deeply, his chest visibly rising. At least, Oswald thought, it was hard for Ed to kill him, there were some feelings for him after all. It was a nice thought, even if it was the last one. 

Then suddenly he was pulled into another embrace, much more passionate and needy. Their lips were smashed together. Large hands were pressing hard onto his back holding his body impossibly close to Edward’s. Oswald wrapped his trembling hands around Edward’s slim waist and clasped them behind his back like a lock. His whole face was burning, the pain inside his chest was now up in his throat and he felt like he was going to cry. Edward eased his grip a little and let one of his hands wander up to Oswald’s jaw, gently cupping it, while he slightly opened his lips making the kiss more tender and sensual. And that was it for Oswald. Tears were streaming down his face, his eyebrows trembling, his eyes shut close. He didn’t want to know anything except for Edward’s soft, warm, wet, loving lips. He would die for this kiss. He really would.

When their tongues touched there was a salt taste in his mouth. Edward didn’t pull away though. He cupped Oswald’s cheeks and brushed away the tears. Their lips kept dancing together and Oswald was truly, wholeheartedly happy. As for Ed, maybe for the first time in his entire life, he felt truly, wholeheartedly stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic in Eng  
hope u enjoyed it :)  
if u found some mistakes, please tell, and, as u're perfectly aware, comments are so SO appreciated
> 
> have a great day!


End file.
